Young Justice - New Beginning 1
by BettaRae
Summary: Melody Ryan, a former circus performer, must confront her past to move into her future.


"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Turn your attention to the high wire and feast your eyes on the most acrobatic family in the world The Flying Graysons!"

Cheers went up as the spot lights trained their beams high above the safety of the ground. There stood the six most popular circus act in the world. Their routines were spot on, never wavering, but there was something different about today. Something was off and they knew it.

The net that would normally catch them at the end of their routines detached from the posts and fell to the ground a soft whoosh just as five of the six Graysons released their grip. There was no turning back. In a moment time seemed to stop, I looked from my friend screaming and yelling from his platform to the five adults slipping though the air to the ground below. There was no time for anyone to react, in a split second the awful thuds of the five human being hitting the ground filled the air. Instantly the lights went out, the crowd was plunged into darkness and other performers lit flashlights to lead the way out. Children's cries and women's screams could be heard but my ears were trained on the one voice raised above the rest. I had to get to him, somehow.

Moving against the crowd I made it to the center ring. I could smell the iron rich liquid that pooled under the bodies and tried to push it out of my mind as I climbed. I reached the platform, forgetting my fear of heights, just to find that the platform was empty, he was gone.

"I have to leave Jack, this isn't home anymore. I'm sorry."

Ten years, that's how long I've been alone. Living on the streets doing my best to survive and today was the day that all changed.

_Screaming filled my ears as I climbed the post where his platform was. When I reached it I stood looking over the darkness just seeing the beams of light leading the swarms of people out. _

_"Melody!" His voice cut though the screams of the unknown, splitting my heart in two. _

_"Where are you?!" I called out. Then, I saw him, a flash of yellow and red caught by a passing beam. He was falling too, I was too late._

I woke with a start, jumping to my feet then falling to my butt as I slipped on some unknown substance in the ally. My breathing was ragged and my chest ached. Tears started to form and fall down my cheeks. For ten long years I've had the same dream, the same nightmare.

A shadow fell over me and quickly disappeared. I looked up in time to see what looked like a giant bird land on the next roof. Then a flash of yellow and a large gust of wind passed me dragging my tangled, matted hair across my face.

"Hey!" I yelled jumping to my feet again avoiding the slippery substance.

But the flashes didn't hear me, or chose not to hear me, as they raced on.

"Hump." I grumbled dusting myself off. My pants were wet from whatever I slipped in, and my face felt dry and I was hungry. Looking back up I saw the sky turning a pale orangey pink and the starts slowly fall back into the darkness of the night sky. Sighing I picked my way towards the middle of the ally and quickly made my way to the street.

Already, the streets were filled with people and cars going from point A to point B. My dirty clothes and tear streaked face parted the crowds so easily I learned to hold my head high and keep my back straight acting like I was someone important rather than the homeless twenty-one year old I truly was.

I reached the corner where the homeless would line up for new clothes and a shower. Even at this early hour, more than fifty people stood waiting their turn with more coming up behind me. Quickly, I took my place behind two older women with gray hair and tattered, flower print dresses. If I didn't know better I'd think they were extras in some movie, their heads bent together and their soft whispering made me think of the two face painters that worked at the circus. A small smile crossed my face as I took the first to the front.

Three and a half hours later I was next in line. The people at the gate wore warm smiles as they handed me a small bag. Walking into the building I had to wait another fifteen minutes until a shower opened up. The stall was re-stalked with soap and towels. Hot water spilled over my body washing away the dirt and grime I'd collected over the weeks of trash picking and sleeping in boxes. A knock came at the door and I quickly finished up. Dressing in the clothes provided in the small bag I grabbed a hoodie on my way out and peeled off the patch over the left shoulder displaying the name of the organization of the people handing out clothes.

I made my way down the street buying what little food I could filling my belly the best I could. That's when the screams split the air and a cold chill swallowed the warmth of the sun. And the flash of yellow and red blew past me once more..


End file.
